2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Kat)
The 2023 Atlantic hurricane season was a devastating hurricane season that included several major hurricanes. It produced thirty tropical depressions, twenty-six tropical storms, sixteen hurricanes, and seven major hurricanes. It's one of few seasons on record to have activity before and after the season's bounds. Though the season officially started on June first, the first system, Hurricane Arlene, formed on the nineteenth day of February, before the season officially started. The NCH predicted that it would be an above average season with 19 storms forming, 10 reaching hurricane status and3-5 becoming major hurricanes. The strongest storm of the season, Katia, reached Category five strength and was one of the strongest hurricanes ever recorded in the Atlantic basin. Other notable hurricanes included Harold and Margot, two category three hurricanes that took the same path and peaked at 117 mph (188 kph), Hurricane Bret which peaked at 90 mph in May. Hurricane Tammy formed in September as a category four hurricane, while hurricane Vince was deadly category five. The second worst hurricane of the season was Ophelia and while it was only a category one hurricane, it produced extensive flooding and an unpredicted storm surge. Emily reached category five in July and produced extensive damage to Mexico, whereas Sean reached category four and struck multiple islands. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/02/2023 till:26/02/2023 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:07/05/2023 till:14/05/2023 color:C1 text:"Bret(C2)" from:01/06/2023 till:02/06/2023 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:04/06/2023 till:08/06/2023 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:13/06/2023 till:18/06/2023 color:TS text:"Don (TS)" from:11/07/2023 till:20/07/2023 color:C5 text:"Emily (C5)" from:20/07/2023 till:29/07/2023 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:05/08/2023 till:11/08/2023 color:C1 text:"Gert (C1)" from:06/08/2023 till:20/08/2023 color:C3 text:"Harold (C3)" from:11/08/2023 till:22/08/2023 color:C2 text:"Idalia (C2)" from:15/08/2023 till:24/08/2023 color:C1 text:"Jose (C1)" barset:break from:26/08/2023 till:11/09/2023 color:C5 text:"Katia (C5)" from:05/09/2023 till:07/09/2023 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:06/09/2023 till:11/09/2023 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" from:11/09/2023 till:23/09/2023 color:C3 text:"Margot (C3)" from:12/09/2023 till:16/09/2023 color:TS text:"Nigel (TS)" from:13/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:C1 text:"Ophelia (C1)" from:17/09/2023 till:29/09/2023 color:C2 text:"Phillipe (C2)" from:19/09/2023 till:27/09/2023 color:TS text:"Rina (TS)" from:20/09/2023 till:30/09/2023 color:C4 text:"Sean (C4)" from:23/09/2023 till:25/09/2023 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:25/09/2023 till:09/10/2023 color:C4 text:"Tammy (C4)" barset:break from:04/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:C5 text:"Vince (C5)" from:13/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:TS text:"Whitney (TS)" from:19/10/2023 till:27/10/2023 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:23/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:TD text:"Twenty-three (TD)" from:30/10/2023 till:04/11/2023 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:20/11/2023 till:29/11/2023 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:10/12/2023 till:18/12/2023 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2023 till:01/03/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:01/04/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:01/05/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:01/06/2023 text:May from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Arlene On February 19th, 2023 a cluster of thunderstorms formed into a tropical depression in the North Atlantic Ocean. Over the course of the next few hours, those clouds went under rapid intensification and became a tropical storm. The storm stayed as a tropical storm as it made its way west through the Atlantic, yet on February 23rd, it merged with thunderclouds off the course of Costa Rica, adding energy to the dying storm. Arlene formed into a category one hurricane and on February 24th, it struck Costa Rica. This rapidly made Arlene lose strength and by February 25th, it became a tropical depression. Arlene made it back out to sea but was unable to gain any strength, becoming a remnant low on February 26th. Hurricane Bret On May 5th 2023, the NHC started monitoring an area of low pressure 1000 miles off the African coast. It started developing an eye and on May 7th, they noted that it became subtropical and continued developing characteristics of a hurricane. At 05:00 UTC May 9th, forecasters noted that it formed a defined eye and was strengthening rapidly. The same day, they noted that it had wind speeds of 75 mph. On May 11th, it struck Bermuda as a category 1 hurricane. This weakened the hurricane and on May 12th, it weakened back to a tropical storm. It became extratropical storm on May 14th and dissipated the following day. It caused approximately 400 million dollars in damage, making it the most damaging cyclone in the history of Bermuda. Despite this, it did not cause a single death, mostly due to the improved forcasting of the NOAA and NHC. Tropical Depression Three On May 29th, the NHC started monitoring an area of low pressure and gave that area a small chance of formation, 10% within the next 48 hours and 30% within 5 days, due to the high amount of unfavourable wind shear. Despite this, it strengthened into a tropical depression with co-ordinates of 14.1N and 55W on the official start of hurricane season. However, unfavourable wind shear tore it apart and by the next day, it was a remnant low. Tropical Storm Cindy On June 3rd, the NHC started monitoring the remnants of Tropical Depression 3 as they moved over towards an area of favourable development. The remnants merged with another system to produce Tropical Storm Cindy, which strengthened into a mid-level tropical storm, despite unfavourable conditions. It also beat Tropical Storm Colin from 2016 by one day to become the earliest third-forming cyclone in Atlantic hurricane history since reliable records began. In its four days of existence, Cindy never posed a threat to land. Tropical Storm Don On June 11th, the NHC started monitoring a potential point of interest, noted as Invest 94L, giving it a 40% chance of developing within the next 48 hours and five days. At this point, it had a latitude of 31.4 N and a longitude of 57.5 W. On June 13th, it developed into a tropical storm due to favourable conditions and moved northwards, but on June 16th, it became trapped in a pocket of high wind shear which tore the storm apart. It was deemed post-tropical on June 17th and dissipated the following day. Hurricane Emily Main article (Hurricane Emily) Hurricane Emily was an extremely destructive hurricane that devastated several countries. It was often referred to as the "21st century Mitch" due to the similar category, size and death toll. Tropical Storm Franklin On July 20th, the NHC monitored a tropical wave off the coast of Africa that was in an area condusive for hurricane development. The wave developed circulation and was deemed a tropical storm the next day. It failed to strengthen further, despite being in an area with moderately high ocean temperatures and low wind shear. As it moved west, it remained as a tropical storm and eventually dissipated on July 29th. Hurricane Gert Hurricane Gert was a short-lived and weak storm that formed before the peak of the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. It formed on August 5th in the middle of the open Atlantic ocean. Meteorologists tracked a wave off the coast of Africa as it moved westwards. It was given a 60% chance of forming in 48 hours and an 80% chance of forming in five days on August 4th. The next day it had formed into a tropical depression and on August 6th, the storm intensified into a category one hurricane. As the storm tracked westwards, it began eventually losing steam due to the colder air temperatures and on August 11th, it dissipated. Hurricane Harold Hurricane Harold was the second major hurricane of the 2023 hurricane season. It never impacted land. It formed over an area of low pressure on August 6th and begun to slowly intensify over the next few days. On August 16th, it reached its peak. It reached an area of cold water temperatures and it begun to weaken rapidly, dissipating on the 20th of August. Overall, it resulted in one fatality due to a rip current, but it didn't cause any damage. Hurricane Idalia On August 11th, hurricane Idalia formed, 50 miles off the coast of Venezuela. Taking advantage of the warm waters in the area, Idalia became a tropical storm in two days and a hurricane in four. As a category one hurricane, it approached the coast of Costa Rica. It stalled while moving west and began to garner more speed and strength. Evacuations were ordered, but they proved to be pointless as Idalia moved north, rather than east quite slowly. Evacuations were ordered in Honduras and the cyclone made landfall there as weak category one hurricane on August 20th. The evacuations were stated as mandatory and that proved to be successful as only five people died. When the storm hit land, it fell apart rather quickly. Its main level of circulation had disappeared when the storm re-emerged on the ocean and this prevented it from developing any more. Hurricane Jose Hurricane Jose was a weak hurricane that did not affect any land. In fact, until it was reanalyzed in the post-season analysis, many thought it to be a tropical storm. However, analysis of an infrared loop found that the cloud top temperatures were too low for it to be a tropical storm. Thus, it was upgraded to a category one hurricane in its analysis. Hurricane Katia Katia was a devastating hurricane that completely destroyed multiple places and left them in ruins. Main article: Hurricane Katia Tropical Depression Twelve Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Margot Tropical Storm Nigel Hurricane Ophelia Hurricane Phillipe Tropical Storm Rina Hurricane Sean Tropical Depression Nineteen Hurricane Tammy Hurricane Vince Tropical Storm Whitney Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Depression Twenty-three Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Season Summary |} Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Trivia *Originally, Margot was Maya, Harold was Harry, and Idalia was Ivana. Nate remained as Nate. Those names were chosen before the replacement names for 2023 were announced after the 2017 hurricane season. Category:Katagma